leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bachoru/Ranked games: (more than) just a fancy champion select?
So, after some time, I decided to play some more ranked games, this time not because I felt too competitive, but I didn't really want to "try out" any of the available champions in a normal or custom game. Ranked game #1: We get a reasonable team comp, with no support but instead tank Ali (I jungled Udyr). I was also captain so I banned out the champs my team asked as well as some good counter-junglers. Everyone talked and discussed their builds etc. and it looked great. The game started and we were able to gank the enemy jungle and get 2 kills and several summoners, then go back to lane/jungle for me. 5 minutes into the game Ali asked me to go top (he was the solo) because he "had a job to get to". He came back at around 20:00, then left after a mediocre comeback (he tried not to feed too much, but was too confident and got himself killed soloing/over-extending several times) at around 35 minutes into the game, when they were already pushing for the win.. Ranked game #2: In champion select, we discuss who plays who, agreeing on letting trinity tank Irelia solo top, Nocturne jungle, Vlad mid and I as Ashe with a Soraka on bot. We invaded their jungle, took wraiths (although we didn't leave any of them there, so we really didn't do much to the enemy jungler) and went to lane. I was put against an AP Ali and Brand, able to harass very efficiently. This looked like an improvement, and tho Soraka left for 30 seconds leaving us all holding our breath, she came back and actually gave me a level advantage. The first problem occurred when we got a kill and a recall forced on bot thanks to Noc's gank and my arrow (missed brand but hit Ali, and we got brand anyway). We immediately called out dragon and Vlad came from mid; Irelia continued to farm her top. After we got killed 3:0 at dragon, which was also stolen, Irelia flamed us and all the regular stuff. We asked her to come into the game, which she refused to do "until we push top". What was absurd, since their focus was completely split, and we couldn't gank top anyway, because she pushed it so hard. After several attempts to get her into things she finally did: She went to start a 1v3 fight in the jungle. Died ofc. We started losing despite my clear item advantage, and after Irelia burst down instantly in a teamfight, I had time to examine the builds of people during my death timer. She wasn't building trinity tank at all. In fact, she had an Infinity Edge and BF sword, and I think CDR boots, which is not only a completely different build, but is also extremely ineffective for anything but farming minions, since no attack speed makes her DPS very low anyway. Nocturne tried building tank afterwards, but against their Maokai, Alistar and Frozen Mallet Yi we just needed some durability, and Irelia refused to take it. tl;dr: 2 suckers in 2 games. FML Now, this might be (and probably also is) just coincidence, bad luck or something. But of the three ranked losses I had, two were leavers and one was an almost-troll (he seriously thought DPS Irelia was the way to go, but he could've asked me to jungle Amumu or something anyway). I have 4 ranked wins, so basically almost half my ranked games had suckers like this. It would be nice if people wouldn't start ranked games during their job, or would notify their team of what they're actually building, but this wouldn't work. So, here are my ideas: *Harsh and ASAP punishment in the tribunal (I really hope for this, also let us know whether our cases are normal or ranked) *The match doesn't count (even tho this would be high discrimination for the winning team), or alternatively, the team with such a player would lose less ELO and the harassing player would lose more (example: each enemy gets 20 ELO, but the 4 people on your team who tried only lose 10 each, and the other 60 is "paid" by the leaver) *A new function to the ignore list: you can't be teamed up with a player who is on your ignore list, for the first 5 minutes you are in matchmaking queue. This means that the same idiot can only ruin your game once, albeit you have to wait in queue longer. Also a compensation for players who keep getting paired up with the baddies (free Riot points ftw) *A "ranked-only" ban- the player can play normal and coop/custom games, but not Ranked (custom games would have a "Ranked" function, where the people with the ranked ban couldn't enter) *A "limited to customs" ban, where the player can only play in custom games, with other players in the Custom game lobby would see this status and could choose to play on the opposite side/not play in that game *A special: Report rating, where people who are often reported get paired up with people who are also often reported, and people who don't get reported too much get paired up with other rule-abiding players (of course only after the reports were considered valid). Also, offensive language/verbal harass/spamming would be different than other reports, so that people who curse a lot (like me when I get angry) get paired up with people who curse a lot, but are not necessarily bad. These are basically my ideas, if you have any others, or agree, please let me know in the comment and I might suggest this to Riot (Also the wall of text should scare less intelligent people away). Category:Blog posts